Black & Blue
by Reona-chan
Summary: You would think Ryuuichi Naruhodo & Phoenix Wright were one and the same - but if you looked closely, Naruhodo's eyes were blue and Phoenix's, were black. That, apparently, seemed to make all the difference. Naruhodo/Phoenix slash! Mild spoilers.
1. Rosu Anjuresu

**Author's Notes: **This is the result of too much Gatorade & a twisted, corrupted mind that over-analyzes everything.

My first Ace Attorney fanfiction – about Naruhodo & Phoenix.

This is probably a world record.

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney belongs to CAPCOM.**

&&&&&&

**L E G E N D**

texttexttext – Japanese translated into English

_texttexttext – English_

"texttexttext" – Japanese speech translated into English speech

"_texttexttext" – English speech_

'_texttexttext' – Naruhodo's thoughts_

**P.S. – ALL MISSPELLINGS IN ITALICS (besides thoughts) ARE INTENTIONAL. THIS IS SUPPOSEDLY 'ENGRISH' OR BROKEN ENGLISH, SINCE NARUHODO IS JAPANESE. THE REST OF THE MISSPELLINGS ARE THE RESULTS OF AN AUTHOR'S DISTRESS AND CONSTANT BANGING ON THE KEYBOARD.**

&&&&&&

I always think of myself as unique. Different. Special, even.

The only one who wears cheap blue suits, the only one who wears red – _pink _ties, the only one who shoves his attorney's badge into everyone's faces, the only one who had a porcupine's butt for hair, the only one who points his fingers and actually mistakes it for a superpower at times.

But – eventually, I have to stand corrected.

&&&&&&

"Naruhodo-kun!"

I am preparing to run away the moment I hear her voice.

Mayoi bounds up to me, a wide, huge grin on her face (which normally means _trouble_ for me), and she clasps her hands together as if she has a great idea. Most of these ideas, however, only trouble me and cause great misfortune. Then again, with such a happy shine in both her eyes, how could I have ever said 'no'?

Wait. Was she going to ask me for **hamburgers**?

Maybe I really **should** run away.

"Naruhodo-kun! Naruhodo-kun! You'll never guess what I found out!" she exclaims with such vigor that I have to cover my ears to keep it from exploding into a billion tiny pieces. Mayoi giggles, and I sigh.

"What is it **this time**?" I ask, resigned to take on whatever it is she has planned in that little head of hers. Mayoi giggles again, and giggle number two is normally a sign that I have to run away. It is a sign of pure evil.

She takes out a newspaper and points out a name.

"_Feenikkusu Raito?_" I ask, raising an eyebrow and looking at her with a look that reads: 'ohmahgawdwhatthefockareyouthinking?' Mayoi ignores the look and squeals in delight. Another sign that I must run away. "Yes! _Feenikkusu Raito!_ Look at his picture!" She is on the verge of screaming now. I have to try my hardest not to cringe.

Nonetheless, I look at the picture.

And this is the time that it is _I_ who is doing the screaming.

"Oh my God!" I shout, nearly jumping from where I stand and falling backwards onto the floor. Mayoi beams evilly; she is planning something I most certainly will not approve.

'_Shit.'_

The man she is telling me about looks, very much, like me. He has spiky hair, the same cheap blue suit, the same pink tie, the same way of pointing, the same look of intense determination in his – _dark black _eyes. It is a small difference; you have to look very hard to notice it, but it's there.

"You're going to America, Naruhodo-kun!" Mayoi announces, taking out a ticket from God knows where and shoving it in my face. I blink and twitch. "Where'd you get the tickets for _that_?" I manage to get enough courage to ask, and Mayoi grins.

"From the Naruhodo & Co. Law Offices savings account," she says simply, and I am ready to faint at that point.

"M-Mayoi! I don't have the time to go to **America**!" I shout, despite myself, staring at her with another one of my 'looks'. "Besides, you're not supposed to get my money without my permission! That was **not** in the contract!" I add, not quite sure whether the Chief had prepared some sort of contract for Mayoi's participation in the office or not.

Mayoi pouts defiantly and puts her hands on her hips. "You are **going** to America, and these tickets are non-refundable. You are **going** there and you are **going** to meet _Raito_-san, and you are most definitely getting a picture with him!" she retorts, and puts the ticket in my pocket.

"Now go get packing, or I'm kicking you out of this office myself with nothing to take to that place!"

&&&&&&

It is with this conversation, and how said conversation ended, that I am now sitting on a plane taking me _somewhere_ to take a bunch of other connected flights to finally get me to America. It is obvious that I'm not really as enthusiastic as Mayoi is about all this 'getting to know your twin and becoming his best friend or even more (though I don't know how much more myself)' business. I find no amusement in shipping myself to America to meet someone I barely even knew. Someone who strangely looked _almost exactly _like me.

And yet, when finally I am done with my flights, and I step my foot on the grounds of _Rosu Anjuresu_, I feel a small surge of adrenaline course through me. I am at a new place, a new country – though unfortunately not a new time (though I am quite through with thinking of the future; Mayoi has given me enough to think about).

Waiting for my luggage along the conveyer belt, I squint my eyes at the numerous signs atop me. Departures and arrivals, different rooms (the restroom apparently being the place with the most trafficking occurring). It is almost like Japan, except for the fact that everything is in _Ingurisu_. This makes me feel glad I have learned the language. Otherwise, I would never be able to survive.

When I finally see my luggage, I have to scramble through crowds of people to retrieve it, since it is almost into the door to go through the whole rotating process again. Finally getting the accursed bag, I hold the handle and roll it along the walks to go through the necessary procedures to eventually reach my exit.

It is with hope and obvious excitement that I finally step out into the beaming, blazing sun of _Rosu Anjuresu_ and remove my grip from my luggage bags to extend my arms. I take in my surroundings, the people walking around like robots; screaming into their phones as the noise of the crowds is unbearable.

It takes me a few moments to realize that there is a hand on my shoulder, and another source of warmth – which I have now come to terms with as body heat.

"_Wright? Whatever are you doing at the __**airport**__, of all places?"_

It takes all of my self-control not to break down screaming in utter hysterics.

&&&&&&

**Author's Notes: **Yeah… Naruhodo's in _Rosu Anju—_I mean, Los Angeles, to meet _Fee—_Phoenix. This Engrish is getting stuck in my head. Frick.

I hope this has satiated the hunger of people wondering whether Naruhodo & Phoenix were separate entities. Now you know. They are different – at least, in my eyes. I bet you can all guess who says that last line there. But, I leave it up to your imagination.

'Til the next chapter. Be sure to leave a review for criticism, comments (and so I'll update quicker and feel important – uh, nevermind) etc. It will be greatly appreciated.

I possibly may not continue if this is not reviewed; it means it wasn't interesting at all and therefore a complete waste of my time. I may continue, though, out of my own personal gain, though it is highly likely I will not.


	2. Mairu Ejuwathu

**Author's Notes: **Read first chapter.

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney belongs to CAPCOM.**

&&&&&&

_**Someone: **_I'm so glad someone's (…) actually thought of reading this. I thought I was the only one being an idiot. Reiji Mitsurugi is Miles Edgeworth's Japanese counterpart, just so you know.

_**Ptoras: **_Ack, sorry about the Engrish… but you can't expect Naruhodo-kun to know everything yet, right? Don't worry – it'll fade over time. I'm glad you think the writing is good and that you found it interesting. I did, too, when I thought about this.

_**mrawgirl09: **_I LOVE YOU TOO! Feen—Phoenix will most likely go 'whaaa' when Naruhodo goes 'aksjfaskbkasg'. Miles in Japanese name? Ya mean as 'Reiji' or in Engrish? Gawd. I hate the English language. ANYWAY, Reiji & Mei might pop up sooner or later. I have no plot written out for this.

&&&&&&

**L E G E N D**

texttexttext – Japanese translated into English

_texttexttext – English_

"texttexttext" – Japanese speech translated into English speech

"_texttexttext" – English speech_

'_texttexttext' – Naruhodo's thoughts_

**P.S. – ALL MISSPELLINGS IN ITALICS (besides thoughts) ARE INTENTIONAL. THIS IS SUPPOSEDLY 'ENGRISH' OR BROKEN ENGLISH, SINCE NARUHODO IS JAPANESE. THE REST OF THE MISSPELLINGS ARE THE RESULTS OF AN AUTHOR'S DISTRESS AND CONSTANT BANGING ON THE KEYBOARD.**

&&&&&&

The voice is familiar – strangely familiar, eerily and scarily familiar; so familiar that my hands start to sweat and I briefly wonder whether or not the ticket was a waste of the company's money and that I was still (much to my disdain) in Japan. I build up the courage to turn my head, and am greeted with the familiar face of Reiji Mitsurugi.

"M-Mitsurugi?" I stutter in my native language, much more shaky than I hope, "W-What are you doing here?"

Reiji raises an eyebrow and taps his forearm with his pointer finger.

"_Excuse me, Wright? Do me a favor and speak in English," _he mumbled with a look of disapproval. I blink, and I blink again.

'_Supiiku in Ingurisu?' _I think to myself in broken _Ingurisu_, and eventually become submissive. I, unfortunately, would have to go along with this.

"_Uh, oppu k­­­ōsu," _I replied, swallowing and adjusting the collar of my dress shirt. At this, 'Reiji' furrows his eyebrows and looks at me in obvious confusion – and distaste. _"Wright… if you're playing a game with me, then you must obviously understand that I am not quite the type of person to fool around with. I'll have you know that you are not very amusing," _'Reiji' states, making me wonder how he learned such advanced English.

"Ch-Chotto!"I call out, pointing at him with wide eyes. _"Y-You aru notta Mitsurugi!"_

At this, 'Reiji' frowns even more, and snaps his fingers in front of my face – similar to one of Karuma's snaps.

"_Of course not, Wright. I am Miles Edgeworth, prosecuting attorney. Have you forgotten something as simple as that, fool?" _he asks with a smirk, and I run the name over and over in my head. _'Mairu Ejuwathu,' _I repeat the name like a sacred mantra, and rub my temples in frustration.

"_Ah... Mairu," _I say with feigned professionalism, one of my flustered smiles appearing on my face. He, obviously, could not, **should not** figure out that I wasn't _Raito_. So he thought I was _Feenikkusu_, obviously. But, since he looked and seemed so much like Mitsurugi, should he not have the same personality? He should have figured out something as easy as this, if I'm not mistaken.

At this, _Mairu_ rolls his eyes and shakes his head. _"Just like Wright. So easy to read… so easy to take control of," _he mumbles, and I wince. He has figured it out after all. Much like Mitsurugi, he has now taken me firmly in his iron grasp; and won't let me go 'til I squirm.

"_Who are you and what are you doing here."_

It is barely a question, and I rub the back of my head. _"Ah… Ejuwathu-san, I… uh, tiinkuu this…" _I paused, licking my lips and attempting to speak in horrible, broken _Ingurisu_, _"this… issu notta the raito puraysu to tawkuu?"_

_Mairu_ rolls his eyes, and sighs. _"I do suppose you're right… er… Wright." _It seems that after much contemplation he is finally deciding to just call me _Raito_ for a few moments. He has no other name with which to call me, anyway – I can't just tell him things like 'I'm Naruhodo Ryuuichi and I'm looking for a guy named _Feenikkusu Raito_ who looks exactly like me!' or 'You look so much like Reiji, are you gonna rape me?'

Wait… that second statement… oh well.

_Mairu_ takes my wrist and drags me down the sidewalk, and people stare as great prosecutor _Mairu Ejuwathu_ drags a poor, pitiful defense lawyer stuck in a country he could easily get lost in.

Wow. The day's turning out really well.

&&&&&&

"_Alright, then, who are you and what are you trying to prove – dressed exactly like Wright and having some sort of distorted surgery to look exactly like him?"_

I am busy fiddling with the little attorney's badge pinned on my lapel when _Mairu_ eventually talks to me, and I look at him with a confused look in my eyes. _"Saa… jaa… rii?" _I ask, hoping that _Mairu_ would understand that I have simply repeated the word 'surgery' in my horrible, broken _Ingurisu_. _"Ah… iie… no, I… er… did notta… habuu… saajaarii," _I frown as I say this, completely ticked off with my inability to speak properly – and the inability of this supposed 'genius man' beside me in his car to speak Japanese. Reiji could speak Japanese, English and many other languages just fine – what made _Mairu_ any different?

"_No surgery?" _I am amazed when I realize that _Mairu_ could distinguish my horrible _Ingurisu_, and I nod in agreement. _"Haii… er, yes."_

_Mairu_ rubs his chin and sighs.

"_Now, your name?" Mairu_ continues and looks at me with those same, piercing gray eyes. I gulp and blink. _"Naruhodo. Ryuuichi Naruhodo," _I reply and watch those eyes, seeing them flicker with brief interest before the man nods.

"_I see. Now, as a concerned friend of Wright's, ah, the man you look like in almost all aspects –" _I'm guessing that the aspect that is different are the eyes at this point. _"- I would like to ask as to why, exactly, you are in Los Angeles."_

I frown. More horrible _Ingurisu_. This guy just didn't stop with his questions, did he?

"_I want to meet Raito-san."_ Well… that came more _Ingurisu-like_ then I thought. I suppose that once one has had enough encounters with a man who can only speak in that language, that you eventually receive their traits and get better at speaking in the language. My extended time with this _Mairu Ejuwathu_ appears to be helping my _Ingurisu_. I should spend more time with him.

"_Raito-san? Phoenix Wright, I presume?" Mairu_ clarifies, stops at a red light, and looks at me once more.

I nod vigorously.

"… _Very well."_

Words cannot express how happy I feel at the fact that someone's actually looking out for me.

Or would he be just like Reiji… and only do this to get me into his bed?

Ah… I believe I have to wait this one out, no?

&&&&&&

**Naruhodo's Corner!**

Mayoi: Welcome to Naruhodo's corner, I'm Mayoi Ayasato!

Me:

Mayoi: (whispering) Naruhodo-kun! (nudges) Say something!

Me: … Hi.

Mayoi: Anyway, excuse the bambling little idiot there-

Me: Hey!

Mayoi: He has no sense of humor whatsoever. This is Naruhodo's corner, and we will be answering all your questions! Clarifications, personal questions for Naruhodo-kun, or for the other characters to be presented in this fanfiction!

Me: (mumbling) It's just another cheap plot to get reviews…

Mayoi: Hey! I get a bowl of ramen for every review, so you _better_ answer all those questions, jerk-face!

Me: Jerk-face?!

Mayoi: Tee-hee. Like it? I learned it from Mei-san!

Me: (sighs) Oh, Lord, kill me now.

Mayoi: Anyway, don't forget to send us those questions!

&&&&&&

**Author's Notes: **Naruhodo/Miles OTP for the win! xD Or Reiji/Naruhodo/Miles… with Reiji and Miles fighting for Naruhodo's heart… and his sexy body.

Nah. I'm still 100% Naruhodo/Phoenix. I just can't stop with the hints my stupid, perverted mind is giving me.

And yes, that is **Naruhodo's Corner** up there. I love Naruhodo. You love Naruhodo. We all love Naruhodo. So do it.


	3. Viva ra Vida

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry for the long delay, but I've been swarmed with Math homework _and_ I have writer's block. So this chapter might be crappily written.

Legend won't be written, you understand it now, right?

Note: 'Harumi' is Pearl. 'Matte' means Hold It! 'Haii' means yes.

ANOTHER NOTE: Since Ryuuichi was conceived (thought of) before Phoenix, then I suppose he's older, right? So Ryuuichi's a little farther into the game than dear Feenie, okay?

**DISCLAIMER: ACE ATTORNEY (GYAKUTEN SAIBAN?) BELONGS TO CAPCOM. VIVA LA VIDA (THE SONG PHOENIX & RYUUICHI ARE LISTENING TO) BELONGS TO COLDPLAY.**

&&&&&&

_**mrawgirl09: **_I'm a NaruMitsu fan, only a little. There's too much of it on the internet. What about the Larry/Phoenix shippers out there? They totally gotta get out of their shell.

I'm such a hypocrite.

_**finer-verities: **_I-I am an immature writer, actually… twelve years old freshman and counting. (flushes) My inner NaruMitsu fan (though not much, there's too much of it I'm starting to get a little… sick?) sort of… yeah. I'll try to remove biases.

YOU LIKE MAYOI? REALLY? THANK YOU SO MUCH. I found her the hardest to actually capture for some reason… but oh well.

Mayoi: /gobble bowl of ramen

_**Someone: **_Masturbation can be sexy too.

_**Narumitsu118: **_Awh, thank you. Interesting? Huh. This was spurred out of me role-playing with a friend on Yahoo! Messenger. She makes a sexy Naruhodo. Haha.

_**Rosary: **_O'course.

&&&&&&

I am currently in front of the _Raito and Co. Raw _(the _Ingurisu_ there made me cringe) _Opisu_. Being dropped off by _Mairu_ with him placing an index finger to his lips, and then suddenly driving away left me dumbfounded. I could still, of course, run the conversation through my head.

&&&&&&

**FLASHBACK**

"_You can't tell Wright I was here," Mairu said, his expression stern, his eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at me. "I'm not supposed to be in America. Do not even try to __**mention**__ my name in your conversations with him."_

"_Why?" I asked, fumbling with my luggage as I step out of his vehicle, __**so**__ similar to Reiji's. Mairu frowned, shook his head._

"_Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chose death. That's why."_

_I blinked. Hard._

_That was the same thing Reiji wrote, not too long ago. 'Prosecutor Reiji Mitsurugi chooses death', if I don't remember right._

"_Okay," I said, pressing my temple a little confusedly. Everything here was like a topsy-turvy, Ingurisu-version of the place I know as home. Then again –_

_- my thoughts got interrupted then, when Mairu pressed his index finger to his lips, whispered 'I was never here', and sped away without a trace._

&&&&&&

I press my lips together into a thin line, glance briefly at the suit I am wearing (it was the same cheap blue, though, so I wonder if it would make any difference), and then raise my hand to knock on the door. I pause, when I notice the bell, and ring that instead.

"_Maya_?" a voice calls from inside, the sound of someone stumbling and something **expensive** (hanging out with Harumi-chan and her precious ball made my 'expensive-things breaking' senses always tingling) reach out from within. I struggle to form words, **coherent**, _Ingurisu_-sounding words, and come up with this:

"_Hey, I'm Ryuuichi Naruhodo, and I came here since my overly-excited assistant, Mayoi Ayasato, thought it'd be 'cool' for me to meet you. So I'm here now, in… ah, Los Angeles, was it, and I need a tour guide of some sort. Are you willing to help me?_"

He'd probably slam the door when he sees me, so I'm going to need something good for two seconds.

The door creaks open.

"**MATTE**!"

Not really what I had in mind, we're not in court anyway, and –

_SLAM!_

"Ch-Chotto! _I didn't, ah… meen to… square you!_"

Frankly, I am unsure whether or not that was correct _Ingurisu_, but the door opens a little and a pair of dark, obsidian eyes meet mine. "_Square me? Uh, listen, it's flattering and all that you've gone through the trouble to look __**exactly**__ like me, but I find it creepy, and could you __**please**__ step away from my office and go away? Please?_" The voice sounds so much like mine, though stumbles less over verb conjugations and isn't as raspy (shouting in court made your vocal chords messed up, you know).

"_N-No! I'm notta… erm… turai-ying to rooku raiku you! I-I'm Ryuuichi Naruhodo, fuuromu Japan!_" It would be bloody amazing if he understood anything out of my horrible, butchered _Ingurisu_.

"_Ryuuichi Naruhodo?" _asks _Raito_, opening the door a little bit more so that I could get a good glimpse of him.

**Same cheap blue suit.**

**Same pink tie.**

**Same spiky hair.**

**Same determined look.**

It is creepy. But I smile.

_Raito_ has a brief look of bewilderment on his eyes, and his mouth is slightly agape. Perhaps he is thinking the same thing I am. I struggle to form an answer, _Raito_'s lips press together doubtfully. Maybe he was wondering whether or not to accept the poor, half-dead (not really) thing on his doorstep.

"_Yeah,_" I murmur, and _Raito_ holds the door open, letting me walk in. _"Well, come on then, Naru. You're going to get kidnapped out there,_" he says with a sympathetic smile. It is the same thing I would do, if our roles were reversed.

'_He's so much like me it's scary.'_

&&&&&&

"_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_."

"_What's… ah, thatta…?_" I ask, looking towards _Raito_ with a confused look. _Raito_ smiles sheepishly, rubs the back of his neck. "_I like Coldplay. Do you?_" he asks in return, and I shrug my shoulders in a simple gesture. I've never heard of them, but I suppose it is never too late to try.

I place my luggage in a place it is most likely not going to get stepped on, bumped into, or hit. I place it under _Raito_'s coffee table.

There is an awkward silence soon to follow, _Raito _shuffles a little in his seat, looks at me with a small smile, again. "_Want anything? Coffee? Juice?_" he asks, and the slight twitch of his eyes make me wonder what he's thinking about. Could it be he has my same inner sarcasm?

'_Maybe he's thinking, __**who am I kidding? This guy looks like me. What do **__I__** like?**__'_

I smile back, shrug my shoulders. "_Whatever you, ah… tinku issu… best?_" I murmur, and _Raito_ nods, makes his way into the kitchen.

_Raito_'s _Koh-ru-puu-ray-ooh_ plays on loop on his radio.

"_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own._"

I understand, only briefly.

I used to rule the courtroom, too. But now, in a foreign place, I figure out that I'm nothing more than a dark smudge among light smears of gray. The odd one out. The only one without anything, _anyone_ to run to. I chuckle a little. _'Funny how everything goes your way, and only a few hours later, you find out how __**small**__ you are, in life,'_ I think, and my thoughts drift back to the song.

"_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_"

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand._"

I laugh a little. I used to roll the dice? Funny, I always did bluff my way to my non-guilty verdicts. Reiji's stunned face flashes through my memory, his lips agape in surprise when I land the final blow to his 'perfect' testimony, his 'flawless' witness. And then the jury, standing, clap, cheer – Ryuuichi Naruhodo: Ace Attorney, has won another case. Mayoi would hug me tightly, jump around, giggle like a schoolgirl.

But that was back in Japan.

I used to have the key to everything, and then when I suddenly fly into _Amerika_, eventually everything I hold onto falls apart. But not my record, nor what rank I hold in the hearts of other people. I hold onto the thought that I'd never be forgotten. Not even here.

"_Naru?_" _Raito_'s voice snaps me out of my reverie, and I look at him with a partially startled look. "_I'm sorry, were you thinking of something else?_" he asks with a small chuckle, the same tolerance I hold evident in his tone. I grin, shake my head. "_It's… notta, imporutantuu,_" I reply, and _Raito_ sits beside me on the couch, hands me my cup of coffee.

Tears nearly well in my eyes when I remember Godo.

Nearly.

"_Are you okay?_" _Raito_ asks, perhaps he has noticed the shimmering of my eyes – so similar to his own, that he can tell how I feel.

I swallow, look at him with a shaky smile.

"Haii."

_Raito_ places a hand on my shoulder, gives it one squeeze, and then he looks towards his radio.

I don't know whether or not he understands.

He opens his mouth, and sings.

…!

"_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world._"

&&&&&&

**Author's Notes: **Viva la Vida. Oh, come on. You all know Phoenix was secretly a Coldplay lover, right?

Hints of future Naruhodo/Wright.

Shoot me.


	4. Tuuraiyal?

**Author's Notes: **Okay, this is the chapter where I have to bend the universe a little. Huhu. Little itty bits of plot? I dunno.

Note: 'Mako Suzuki' is Maggey Byrde. 'Saibancho' is the Judge. 'Takefumi Auchi' is Winston Payne. 'Ohayou' is Good morning.

**DISCLAIMER: ACE ATTORNEY (GYAKUTEN SAIBAN?) BELONGS TO CAPCOM (I ALMOST TYPED JAPAN).**

&&&&&&

_**mrawgirl09: **_The Ingurisu (Engrish? English?) is adorable, I know. Ryuuichi is just _so_ lovable because of that. Hmm. I love Phoenix & Ryuu together, honestly. Shoot me, but really. YES, I AM TWELVE. I don't get sick at all. I just can't write lemons good yet… or maybe I do get sick and just won't admit it. I'm too young. xD

I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU CONFUSED (I fixed the Mairu-Miles part, thanks!). Should I make a legend for that, too…?

_**Makoto: **_Aw, really? I was the first that caught your eye? I'm so honored and touched. Well… I suppose seeing something that makes two Ace Attorneys interact is sort of weird to see on a fanfiction archive, but oh well. (-cough- BLACK & BLUE IS MY OWN PERSONAL HEROINE Y/Y?) Yes, I'm keeping it up. :D Thank you for the compliment, I hope my writing style won't diminish.

I'm so glad even guests review this. COME ON PEOPLE, SEND ME REVIEWS FOR COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, AND _CONSTRUCTIVE_ CRITICISM. In other words, **not flames**.

&&&&&&

I spend the days lying on the couch, tired and jetlagged.

But _Raito_ is kind enough to leave me some… _raviorii_ or something as my midnight snacks. Sometimes I wake up when he comes and he's hovering above me. Sometimes my trouser snake wakes up (_'Down boy! Down, I say!'_) because we're in a compromising situation, but sometimes I start freaking out and pretend I'm asleep.

It's only now I realize how much of an idiot I must be.

So I'm awake at midnight, eating _raviorii_ and slurping the soup. I watch TV, wrinkle my nose. It says that _Guu-ray-too Ah-toor-nee Feenikkusu Raito _has taken up another case, _Stay-too_ versus _Mah-kee Beer-deh_.

I snort a little. Yet another reference to my life in Japan. The Mako Suzuki case was a little easy, but I remember that losing my memory was the worst thing I ever experienced. And from some rich kid who thought yellow gloves were bananas. I don't have to explain what he looked like. You know those rich kids.

&&&&&&

Later that morning (evening? Stupid jetlag) _Raito_ walks out of his room and adjusts his pink tie, and greets me a good morning. "_Morning, Naru,_" he says, and I move backward from the stove and look down at my failed attempt of making breakfast. I always liked omelets, but I wasn't sure if that was what _Raito_ liked best, too. So I tried cooking sunny-side-ups, scrambleds, and omelets in one frying pan.

I had egg in my hair and a black thing on my cheek. The scary thing is that I don't know what the black thing was.

"Ohayou," I reply, trying to use the rough side of a sponge to wipe the messed up egg off the pan and down the sink. When _Raito_ sees me, he laughs. "_It's okay if you can't make eggs, Naru. I can make them myself,_" he says, using the fork to try and get the egg-thing off as well.

His breath is on the back of my neck and he's leaning against me and _oh God I need water_ –

&&&&&&

Then my brain slaps my hormones and I'm okay again.

"_Sorry. I… um, wanted to heh-roo-puu._"

I've been here for a week and my _Ingurisu_ is slowly improving. I still sound like a drunk parrot, though.

"_You can help by cleaning up your mess. I got a trial today and I don't want to be late,_" _Raito_ says and finally steps back, giving me some space to breathe and continue washing the stupid, greasy pan.

"_Tuu-rai-yal?_" I ask when finally my hair looks more black than yellow, and the black thing is off my cheek. I use the sink water to try to get the egg out of my hair and it mats my face. I look like a witch and I snort.

"_You didn't teh-roo me you had… a tuu-rai-yal,_" I finally manage to say, putting the pan in the cabinet after wiping it down. I take out some _Poppu Tarootus _(they are _delicious_) and slap them into the microwave. Screw eggs, I got me some _Poppu Tarootus_.

"_I didn't really think it'd matter to you. Isn't this your vacation or something?_" _Raito_ asks, looks through the fridge for milk and takes out a carton. "_Looks enough for half a bowl of cereal. I have to go to the grocery,_" he says, and I laugh a little.

"_No. I kehy-muu to be ay-baa-ruu to get pi-ku-tsures with you. Mayoi would… ah, kiiku my assu if I didn't._"

_Raito_ grinned and settled on a quart of orange juice. When the microwave 'dinged' he took the _Poppu Tarootu_ and unwrapped it, inhaling it.

Really. Inhaling.

It looked like he wasn't chewing.

"_Pictures with me? Mayoi? Wow. She sounds a lot like Maya,_" _Raito_ says as he drinks the orange juice, leaving me nibbling on an extremely hot _Poppu Tarootu_. How _Raito_ was able to eat it so quickly was a mystery.

&&&&&&

A few minutes later, he's checking his watch and using precious breaths to swear.

I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "_I'm koh-meeng_ _with you_."

_Raito_ shrugs, nods. "_Sure. But we walk. I don't have a driver's license._"

I suppose that making a power-walk through the city wasn't so bad.

&&&&&&

Okay, I stand corrected. Making a power-walk through the city was horrible. People start pointing at the both of us to the point that I borrow _Raito_'s blue jacket to wrap it around my head. I think he forgot that we look almost exactly the same. He didn't seem to mind the eyes at all.

Then we were in the courtroom and _Raito_ was in the defense lobby, talking to the _bay-reef_ who said that _Mah-kee _wasn't there. He grins, nods happily, and sits on the bench. He takes out a phone (much to my chagrin) and sifts through the numbers.

I would have told him what happened to me when I did this, but that would bend space and time, so I didn't.

Sooner or later I realize that I need to go to the bathroom (I forgot to go before we left) and excuse myself.

That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

&&&&&&

When I come back I find _Raito_ unconscious, with a growing lump on his head and the phone on the ground, repeating the ring-tone again and again.

Mocking me and haunting me.

"Screwed up, Naruhodo?" the voice jeers.

I walk over to _Raito _and sigh. Then I use his jacket to cover his face this time and tell the _bay-reef_ to take care of him. "_He's dee-zee,_" I say, and the guy actually believes I'm _Raito_. Probably because he needs glasses and didn't notice my eyes; but I wasn't complaining.

Now I had to confront my defendant.

'_Shit.'_

My mother would scold me for language.

'_Manure.'_

&&&&&&

_Raito_'s still sleeping and it's an hour before his – my trial. I'm wearing the suit, minus the jacket. Raito needs that to cover his face.

I try my best to analyze the evidence I have on hand, staring down at _Raito_'s unconscious form to try and comprehend what all these big words meant. _'If only Mairu were here!' _I thought to myself, wincing. _Mairu_ would have helped no problem, I think. But if he were like Reiji, perhaps he'd instead tell me 'Naruhodo, these things are thought through with individual brain-power and you wouldn't learn if you kept asking.'

Or something like that.

&&&&&&

A few minutes later there's a voice screaming in my ear. Literally, screaming.

"_MISTER WRIIIIIGHTTTT!!!_" shouts the voice of an over-enthusiastic police officer that I feel I know somewhere. I cringe and turn my head, and face none other than _Mah-kee_ _Beer-deh_. "_Good… ah, moh-roo-neeng,_" I say, and hold my head to prevent from spinning. Woo, she sure gave a headache.

But I figured that if I were actually going to go on with this trial that would perhaps bring _Raito_'s reputation lower and lower, and therefore give me more of a headache.

"_You ready for the trial, Mister Wright?!_" the girl asked, and I nodded. I wanted to tell the truth, really, but with the hopeful look in her eyes and the shining and the smiles I couldn't have refused.

"_Deh-fee-neet-ree._"

She raises an eyebrow at my strange accent, and I shrug.

&&&&&&

**10 Things I Learned This Morning:**

_**Ameh-ree-kan**_** counterparts are normal.**

_**Poppu Tarootus **_**save lives.**

**Never try to cook different kinds of eggs in the same pan.**

**DO NOT under any circumstances power walk through **_**Rosu Anjuresu**_**.**

**Yellow is not my color.**

**NEVER go to trials without the jacket. Makes you look less fashionable.**

**THINK THROUGH LEAVING **_**RAITO**_** ALONE.**

**Your brain knows better than your hormones.**

**Screw bending time and space, it at least keeps people safer from mistakes.**

**I dunno about ten… I need to ask **_**Raito**_** for help when he wakes up.**


	5. Banchosai and Moorduur

**Author's Notes: **Ungh, chapter five. This is hard to write, especially since it's all by memory. I'm much too lazy to re-do the Justice For All game as of now, so excuse me for anything wrong. –coughs-

And if this seems near the script in-game, feel free to shoot me for having played it over twenty to a hundred times.

Oh, and I dare one of you to check my memory for the scripts. I dare you. All of you. Go ahead. See how much percent I get correct.

**Disclaimer: I wish, but no.**

&&&&&&

_**mrawgirl09: **_I make you laugh? I'm so glad. Haha, I always thought my jokes were incredibly corny. So you're Korean, eh? Anyeong haseyo (heh, I totally stink)! I love Naruhodo's Ingurisu, mostly because it makes me giggle and it takes me a minute or two before I can write again. And Poppu Tarootu? Yeah. Pop Tarts. AND OF COURSE YELLOW ISN'T POOR NARU'S COLOR, EGG IN YOUR HAIR Y/Y?

_**rIsefromtheashes: **_Getting better and better? Oh, I'm so glad. For a moment I thought I was regressing. Thanks for reassuring me. YES, RYU IS FREAKING ADORABLE. I don't care how many times I'll get that, because I'm totally one-hundred percent Ryu. The 'manure' part, however, actually happened to me. I cursed in school and got scolded for language.

_**White Rosary: **_Oh, you made an account? Congratulations! I went on your profile and saw 'if you want a one-shot, throw them at me.' So I'm specifically requesting for Naruhodo/Phoenix, in the Black & Blue timeline. A fanfiction for a fanfiction! Yeah! Yay, you're 11! Not that much of an age difference. At least I don't stand out.

_**Shippo96: **_Naruhodo's first name is Ryuuichi, and Naruhodo's his last name, just so you know. And you gotta love the Ingurisu, my friend. I love it so much.

_**Masha:**_ Epic lulz y/y? (btw, I love puns. Keep it up.)

_**Makoto: **_HAHA OMG YAY! I just realized I spelled Heroin wrong. Must remove 'e', too lazy to change it. Urrrgh. I realized that I'm getting a lot of reviews now. MUST SATISFY READERS OR WILL MELT AHHH. –poked- … I updated it. PHEER ME.

Heheh, so me picking JFA wasn't a coincidence. IT WAS DESTINY.

Nonetheless, to your second review, that was the case that inspired this story in the first place. Just a random fact, hehe. Ron DeLite is adorable. Who wouldn't love him?

**TO ALL READERS: Holy crap, I'm getting more reviews per chapter now (I STILL WANT MORE, THOUGH). Maybe I'll reply to reviews via PMs, except for Anons? Hm, I dunno.**

&&&&&&

I feel like it's the first day of school and I'm waiting outside my house for the bus to arrive. I have a bunch of new notebooks, a pair of pants I really hate, and a ketchup stain on my shirt. Then I step on the bus and look around, wondering where to sit. Front, so that I could see some of my friends? I've never been a backseat waste-case. And middle? No, I don't think I've ever been a middle person.

Heh. First day of school and first day of trial. I don't even know if that makes literal sense, but oh well. What makes sense in this strange alter-dimension called _Rosu Anjuresu_, anyway?

&&&&&&

"_Court is now in session for the trial of Maggey Byrde._"

I blink at the sound of the familiar voice, raise my head momentarily, and am struck by the face of none other than the Saibancho. I think. Or maybe it was another one of these sick, alter-dimension people. Maybe his name isn't Saibancho. Maybe it's Banchosai.

"_The prosecution is ready, Your Honor._"

When I turn my head and look at the other guy, I end up forgetting who he is. I recognize the funky hair, though, and those glasses and his voice. That amazing, breath-taking (yes, I am being sarcastic) voice that sounds like a guy with asthma and a bagpipe in his throat. Yes, how I remember that voice.

"_Mister Wright._"

I try to remember the name of that guy. That one prosecutor who thought I was a rookie in my first trial. What was his name again? Fried okra?

"_Mister Wright?_"

Dried sushi? Wow, my memory's at a loss.

"_Mister Wright!_"

I turn my head to briefly acknowledge Banchosai's existence. "_Ah-roo.. yoo, ah… taw-keeng to me?_" I ask, and Banchosai snorts.

"_Do you see any other defense attorneys here, Mister Wright?_"

Just as I am about to point to the man vertically across from me, I realize that it is the prosecutor's bench he is in, and sighs. I am so used to the vision of Reiji there, that I almost forget that that is my enemy's bench.

"_Now, are you ready?_"

Okay, now for the moment of truth. If I say 'yes', then I wouldn't be letting down the hopes of dear _Mah-kee_ here. But if I _do_ say 'yes', then I'd be in a world of trouble and disaster and I may have the hopes of tarnishing _Raito_'s reputation as an _Ey-suu Ah-toor-nee_. If I say 'no', then the reputation will still be messed up, and _Mah-kee_ would hate me.

Like I had a choice.

"Haii – _er, yessu, yoor… ah, oh-noh-roo. I had a Poppu Tarootu and I'm… ah, toh-tah-ree ready!_" I briefly wonder if that sentence made any sense (hey, that rhymed! _Ingurisu_ bonus points, please?), and Banchosai raises an eyebrow. "_No matter your sore throat, Mister Wright, you must remain serious in this trial. It is the murder of a police officer, therefore it must remain swift and fair. Are we clear?_" he asks, and I nod, gulping.

"_Kuureestal._"

"_Now, may the prosecution please give its opening statement,_" Banchosai starts, his eyes gleaming in the same way Saibancho's did back in Japan. I'm almost struck with another of my emotional moments (I'm not _ee-mow_, I swear… wait, swearing is bad… promise!), then remember this is Banchosai we're talking about. No emotional moments, or I'll get a penalty. He seems to hate me.

"_As I'm sure you're well aware, the defendant is accused of killing her lover._" There is a smug look on Fried Okra's face when he says this, and I sigh a little. "_What's worse, her lover was a fellow police officer!_"

My eyes widen and I turn to the girl, mouth agape. "_Yoo gaataa be kee-ding me!_" I exclaim, wide-eyed. "_You did __**WHATTA**__ to a poh-ree-suu-man?!_"

_Mah-kee _puts her hands in front of her defensively, black eyes shining with distress. "_It wasn't me! And besides, Dustin and I…_" Faraway look, filled with nostalgia, and phlegm, because I had a coughing fit. I'm allergic to stress. Did you know that? "_We weren't lovers like __**that**__!_"

"_In any case…_" Fried Okra continues, frowning as the spotlight had been taken from him (who would pay attention to fried okra?), "_The prosecution will prove that the guilty party is none other than the defendant!_"

Banchosai nods. "_Very well._"

I'll never know whether he was smiling beneath that beard. But I can't say that I particularly care for it, either.

"_Mister Payne, please call your first witness._"

_Pay-nuu_? Isn't that when you're hurt? _Pay-nuu_? I almost laugh, but cover my mouth before I can. I don't want another penalty just because Banchosai thinks I'm a loser.

Then Fried Ok – _Pay-nuu_ laughs like the stereotypical nerd he is, and taps his forehead like he knows something I don't. Does he?

"_It's been a while, Mister Wright._" _Pay-nuu_ is now crossing his arms with a (creepy-looking) smirk on his (wrinkly) face. "_Let's see what you've learned since last time._"

I am about to retort when he opens that damned mouth of his again.

"_I won't show you any mercy this time, rookie!_"

I find myself unable to give a good comeback, so I simply place my hands on my hips and stick my tongue out. "_Okaaaay._"

_Pay-nuu_ seems to be unaffected, and speaks as if nothing is wrong. "_Please bring Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand,_" he says, all cockiness out of his system and complete seriousness in his tone. I really hope the seriousness won't last, or I'd be dead meat.

"_Here we go!_" _Mah-kee_ says energetically from beside me, clapping a hand of encouragement on my back (though it did more work choking me than encouraging me). "_Don't let me down, Mister Wright!_"

I gulp.

There's nowhere to hide now.

I'm going to be dead before this _Goom-shoo_ appears on the stand.

&&&&&&

"_Witness, please state your name and occupation._"

My prayer to Kami above is cut off as _Pay-nuu_ speaks to _Goom-shoo_. My eyes widen again. _'Itonokogiri-san!' _I am tempted to shout this, but then people would stare. So I don't.

"_My name is Dick Gumshoe, sir,_" witness-boy says, a frown on his face; as if that is something to be sad for. I'm sure I would feel the same way because I have a habit of making witnesses being proved guilty (one of the turnabout things I'm known for). "_I'm the detective in charge of homicides down at the precinct, sir._"

Banchosai raises an eyebrow in concern, and he rubs at his beard. "_You don't look very well, Detective,_" he says. Way to go, Banchosai. Stating the obvious.

"_Well, sir, the defendant… she works under me, so, you know…_" _Goom-shoo_ looks pretty bad, and I holler a word of reassurance, before looking towards _Mah-kee_ with a confused look. "_So, you worku under him?_" I ask, blinking. "_Yes, sir! And while I was a trainee, he was always watching out for me, sir!_"

Typical. I know this, obviously, but it'd be rude not to ask.

"_He's such a wonderful guy, sir! I'll never forget what he's done for me!_"

She's just as loving of him as her Japanese counterpart. I smile, and direct my attention back towards the witness stand (and the strange, Fried Okra in Pain person).

"_Detective Gumshoe, please describe for us the details of this murder,_" _Pay-nuu_ says, and _Goom-shoo_ nods, a slight frown on his face.

"_Yes, sir._"

&&&&&&

"_It happened at the park near headquarters, 'Exposé Park'._ _The victim was on one of the local cops, Dustin Prince. He was pushed down from the benches on the upper path, sir. The landing beat his body up bad,_" at this, _Goom-shoo_ winces, "_and snapped his neck._"

"_The details,_" _Pay-nuu _starts with a flick of his hair, "_are listed in the report that was distributed yesterday._"

Banchosai nods, stroking his beard. "_Ah, yes,_" he says, as though recalling a fond memory of his (long ago) childhood, "_This autopsy report, correct?_"

Part of me wants to scream '_but I can barely understand English!_'

Another part wants to scream '_translate it in Japanese!_'

But I don't. Because that'd give me another penalty.

"_I see everything is in order here,_" Banchosai says with another nod. What's up with him and nodding? Maybe his head isn't screwed on right. "_Even the estimated time of death is unusually well-documented!_"

_Goom-shoo_ grimaces, just a little. "_The victim's watch stopped from the impact of the landing, sir. The results of the autopsy confirmed the time of death._"

_Pay-nuu_ laughs like the nerd he is, and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his button nose. "_If I may, Your Honor,_" he starts, "_The prosecution would like to submit this photograph._"

"_Very well,_" Banchosai says, nodding again. I swear, he has a nodding fetish or something. "_The court accepts it into evidence._"

I look at the picture for a second, and a wave of nostalgia washes over me. So similar to the case a year ago; the similarities enough for me to remember what I did. _Das-teen_ was in the same position as the victim in that case, they were in the same position, the stupid phone booth was there, and the glasses. I remember the glasses.

"_Mister Wright! Are you paying attention?!_" Banchosai calls, and for a moment I think before I remember that he is addressing me. I turn my head and blink, slowly. "_Er.. _haii. _Yessu_," I mumble, flushing in embarrassment.

"_Really now? Then what, Mister Wright, was found under the victim's dead body?_" Banchosai asks, and I blink again, slower than earlier. The glasses, for sure. The glasses.

"_Guu-rah-seh-suu,_" I say with a nod. I think about my reaction to _Mah-kee_, then remember that I did the same thing with my client over a year ago. No way, I'm not going to embarrass myself again through distrust between me and my client. I'm not that much of an idiot (unless idiots cooked more than one kind of egg in the same pan).

"_The victim grabbed the criminal's glasses as he was being shoved, sir, and held onto them while he fell,_" _Goom-shoo_ says. I almost forget about him, and scratch the back of my head. Things I already know are said, so I think I know enough.

"_May… da, err, wee-tuu-neh-soo puu-rees sta-roo-tu his… ah, the-soo-tee-moe-nee?_" I ask, and Banchosai nods.

"_Mister Payne indicates that the witness has decisive evidence, therefore I request the witness to talk about said evidence. Am I clear?_" Banchosai says, and I frown when I realize he doesn't nod. Loser.

"_Crystal, sir!_" _Goom-shoo_ says with a grin, and I hold my breath.

Another trial, after how many months, in a country I barely even know about.

Here we go, Naruhodo!

Make _Raito_ proud!


End file.
